A Giant Made of Glass
by Koi Carp
Summary: Sadness is closing in on me, I must become bigger. Sadness is closing in on me, please stretch out, my body. A small sequel of Blue Days through Kenny's eyes.


**A.N- Thank you for picking up this story. It's a sequel, but you can still read it without knowing blue days, just imagine any characters you want.**

* * *

I remember our reunion and grin at the bittersweet memory. My heart was secretly souring with excitement to see your face, the secret I kept from myself. I smiled the greatest smile I could put on while hiding my feelings, but what you wore was a hateful frown and you walked the other way. As I saw you walk away, maybe it was my instinct— a sudden great pain of fear attacked me, and then disappeared as you turned around the corner.

Around people you would have your eyes to the ground and wrap yourself with a frozen silence. You had the smallest body, not short, but thin as the pain ate you up. But you grew, inside you grew large enough to keep in and conceal all your suffering. You became a skyscraper, a giant made of glass.

Now I sometimes think, how could I have found out sooner, your suffering? My insides burn with ugly hatred for my friends, why didn't they notice your pain? And then that anger would explode and it would all face back at me. Regret. But you were just too gentle, you were just too strong, no one could have seen through you and your kind-hearted lie. You were so brutal.

Sometimes you say to me that the suffering of your youth was to make you the doctor that you are today, to make you understand the children's suffering more than anyone, to make you help them with everything that you have. The suffering was meant to happen, it had to, it had to be you. But behind those words I can see, I can see the screaming sorrow and hatred you still have for your past.

I wish that I could have followed you to university, but I didn't have the brains and I needed the skills so that I could live without them. I'm grateful for it now so I can help bring food to the table and take you to those classical concerts you love so much. I don't mind them either; they're relaxing. But I don't really see the point in going to watch others play while you can play the world.

But I still wish that I had followed you to school, to have punched that theatre student in the face myself and to have met those guys sooner and to have thanked them for their support, and then maybe, to have changed the direction of your career path.

I sometimes hate that you had chosen the job that you have now. Why do you have to continue remembering your pain and feel it in order to heal others? Why can't you just drop it, let misery go, forget your pain, move on to a completely new life? Even if that means that you let me go, that's fine. No, sorry that's a lie. I can't live without you, that's why I'm still here, knowing that it might be hurtful.

You are too kind for your job. You feel their pain as your own, but keep it hidden inside your adult body. You stay up all night thinking what you can do to steer these children's fates, and then sleep in despair of knowing that you can only do so much.

It's like you're cursed. You never realise how much hope you can really give someone.

Do you remember when we went to the beach? You were torn and shuttered and you floated on the wind coming from the sea, about to be blown away. Your curls danced and your eyes began to glow, I remember losing my existence by looking at how beautiful you were. Now I can see, with every day, every year that you grow older, you become even more beautiful. Your existence shines and it's so bright, because with each day that passes I can feel it more strongly than the day before, that your life today is a miracle.

Sometimes you would return back to your sixteen year-old self and feel the pain of your body been ripped apart. Watching you suffer after all these years is enough to make me drown. For a second you would tense in my hold and shake for a subtle second before you notice that it's me who is holding you, not him.

But at the end of the day, you sleep and I can feel you breathing against my chest. What more could I possibly want? You give me one good thing every day, and more. Even if life meant living and surviving through each day without meaning, that is enough for me if we get through them together.

How much could I thank you? Thank you for living, and living next to me?

Thank you, thank you.

I'll see you tonight when you get home.

* * *

**A.N- I was inspired by Hiroko Taniyama's song "Garasu no Kyojin" (beautiful song), which the title and line 'you became a skyscraper, a giant made of glass' was influenced from. The summery was translated from the song too, and it's through Kyle's view. **

**I was going to write a sequel on Kyle's university life, but then thought, no. If anyone's interested though, the story about the theatre student was that he wanted Kyle to be in his play saying that the fragile look of his eyes would bring pathos to the audience. Of course Kyle said no, but then the student kept on blabbering about the play and how it was about a doll being brutally abused by its creator until it is rescued by its love and adopts a soul. Hearing the story, Kyle was about to lose it until one of his roommate/best friend (the only one who knew Kyle's past) punched the guy to shut him up.  
**

**Anyway, that's the little story. Sorry for the long AN. **

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The end.**


End file.
